mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canal+ (satellite provider)
Canal+ is French satellite operator owned by Groupe Canal+. The commitment initially launched under the name Canalsatellite in analogue version on November 14, 1992, then in digital on April 27, 1996. During the year 2006, Canalsat absorbs its competitor direct TPS and the two offers merge under the name Nouveau Canalsat in the framework of a commercial and enterprise agreement. In 2007, Canalsat is 100% owned by the Groupe Canal+, which is controlled by Vivendi and operates the Astra satellites at 19.2 degrees East for broadcast. Groupe Canal+ controls Canal+ France, which benefits from the TPS/'Canalsat' merger that took place in 2008. This merger was questioned in 2011 by the competition authority but was confirmed in December 2012 by the Conseil d'État. On November 15, 2016, to reflect a new strategy - in particular the marketing of offers - Canalsat becomes Canal and merges with the Les Chaînes Canal+'' offer. The brand is still '''Canalsat' in Switzerland. History In 1992, Canal+ was founded, as CanalSatellite, and the shareholders were Groupe Canal+ (66 percent) and Lagardère Active (34 percent), a subsidiary of Lagardère. On 27 April 1996, CanalSatellite launched as a digital satellite platform, which was the first in Europe. An inside account of the rise of Canal+ and establishment of CanalSatellite as a major satellite TV provider in Europe is given in the book High Above, which tells the story of the foundation and development of the leading European satellite operator, SES Astra. In 15 November 2016, Canalsat was rebranded as Canal. In 1 August 2019, Canal '''was rebranded as '''Canal+. Channel history Canal Satellite analogique The bouquet in 1992 is composed of the channels edited by the two co-owners of the bouquet: Ellipse Câble, a subsidiary of Canal+ and Europe 1 Communication: * In shared channel as on the cable **Canal J: children's channel (Europe 1 Communication) **Canal Jimmy: generational channel devoted to the 1960s and 1970s (Ellipse Câble) **CinéCinéfil: movie channel devoted to classic movies from 1930s and 1960s (Ellipse Câble) **CinéCinémas: movie channel (Ellipse Câble) **MCM: music channel (Europe 1 Communication) **Planète Câble: documentary channel (Ellipse Câble) **TV Sport: sports channel (Ellipse Câble) When it was launched, the bouquet without movie channels cost FRF 105, against FRF 155 with movie theaters. Later, the bouquet without theaters will cost FRF 136, compared with FRF 186 with movie theaters. then arrived: * Paris Première (Lyonnaise des Eaux) in 1993 * LCI: first French news channel (Groupe TF1) in 1995 * Monte-Carlo TMC: Monégasque family-oriented general interest channel (Ellipse Câble) in 1995 * La Chaîne Météo: channel broadcasts weather forecasts in 1995 Canal Satellite proposes a digital enriched bouquet on the Astra satellite as from April 27, 1996 in parallel with the analogue bouquet which is definitively abandoned on September 30, 1998. * Festival * France Supervision * La Cinquième * France 3 Sat Canalsatellite numérique April 27, 1996 marks the real commercial start of Canalsatellite: the analogue gives way to digital and the bouquet then has more channels, always present: * Canal J, children's channel from Lagardère Active * Canal Jimmy becomes Jimmy, channel devoted to series * CinéCinémas becomes Ciné+ Premier, movie channel * CinéCinéfil becomes Ciné+ Classic, classic movie channel * Eurosport France, sports channel in all genres from Groupe TF1, co-held at the time with Canal+ * LCI, first French news channel from Groupe TF1 * MCM, music channel from Lagardère Active * Monte Carlo TMC becomes TMC, Monegasque generalist channel controlled at the time by Multithématiques. * Mezzo (formerly Muzzik merged with Mezzo in 2002), jazz and classical music channel from Lagardère Active * Paris Première, general interest channel from Lyonnaise des Eaux acquired in 2004 from Groupe M6 * Planète becomes Planète+, documentary channel * Canal 38 intended to broadcast consumer classifieds in a program called CTV. More... Click for channel list here Click for logos here Category:TV providers companies in France Category:Groupe Canal+ Category:Launched in 1992 Category:France